An extremely common type of food within the United States is what is termed a "hot dog" which is a small sausage. This hot dog is normally eaten in the accompaniment with a hot dog bun which is a bun which is supposedly especially designed to receive the hot dog. However, the normal baking technique for the hot dog bun is to just to merely bake an elongated bun and then thereafter place a partial elongated slot within the bun which permits the hot dog to be placed within the middle of the bun. However, the slot is, in no way, adapted to the size of a hot dog and when the bun is usually opened it frequently crumbles or breaks apart. Also, it is not uncommon to have the hot dog completely slip from the bun while it is being eaten.
Up to the present time, there has been no known baking pan designed specifically for the producing of a hot dog bun which had a groove formed therein which is specifically adapted to receive a hot dog.